Shayera
Shayera Hol is a phoenix and the last known one of her kind. History 8,000 years ago her parents, Catar and Asami Hol, were the rulers of the land of Egypt. One day, they had come to the land and they were immedietly worshipped as gods. They built an empire and were declared rulers by the people. After they had expanded the Empire they had decided that they want a child to rule their Empire when they passed on and they had Shayera. As a little girl, she was light-hearted and adventureous. She enjoyed the company of her best friend, Hro Talak. As they got older it became more of a romantic relationship. Her parents, however, were not pleased with this. They wanted her to have a pure-blood phoenix, not a half-human child. At one point Catar states that he wished " Hro Talak was dead". The royal advissor hears this and since he wants to cause trouble to their beloved kingdom he poisens Hro Talak. The people are devastated that such a terrible accurence has happened. The Advissor only says that he was "acting on direct order from the King". This angers them. Riots start and people start to tear down building they had been working on for decades. Darkness was decending upon, not just Catar and Asami, but all Phoenixes. They all now have a bad rep and people want them gone. Her parents knew their time was coming. Phoenixes can only be reborn if they had burned themselves to ashes not if someone else murdered them. There daughter was still too devastated about her friend's death to care. But her parents did. They wanted to make up to her for her friends death by saving her own life. They hid her very far away(in now days England), and put her in deep sleep. Before they did though Catar asked Shayera to find it in her heart to ever fogive him for the sin he has done against her. More History There is evidence that she has stirred over the years. In 1666, an unexplained fire started beneath a London bakery. This fire spread causing the Great Fire of London. Personality When she was young she was happy all the time and loved everyone. Not anymore. She has the 'mess with me and see what happens' kind of additude. She has kept a personal grudge against boys since she hasn't gotten over the death of Hro Talak yet. If a boy were to flirt with her she'd likely kill him then laugh and make fun of him for getting beaten by a girl. She is very secretive, and is not the sharing type even with her friends. She loses her temper easily and will go all 'phoenix' on you. She is very smart and quick with her tongue, always thinking of comebacks. She hates egomanics who think they are better than anyone else for whatever reason. Her qualities tend to get her a lot of enemies. Powers *'Fire:'She has high pyrokinetic powers. She is completely immune to heat and fire and is somewhat cold resistant. She can summon large amounts of fire and surround herself in a firebird. *'Magic:'She also has powerful magic powers specificaly over life, death and healing etc. **'White Magic:'It's were she uses pure light magic to heal others or revive them. She can also heal herself. **'Black Magic:'Pure dark magic, she uses this to drain the energy and/or life force of someone. Relationships Thorn: At first she thinks he's weird. Like how he knows about her past et cetera. Eventually, after he saves her life, she comes to look at him like a little brother. He's always there to give her advice and she's there for him if he ever needs anything. Demona: Shayera has met her once and already hates her. If she had it her way she would kill the bitch. But she can't. It's only fair to say that Demona hates her just as must if not more.